


Because, darling, it's you

by ImaginaryFigment



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Apologies, F/M, First Kiss, Forgiveness, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love Confessions, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryFigment/pseuds/ImaginaryFigment
Summary: In which Nagito and Mikan have their first conversation after exiting the Neo World Program
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan (mentioned/past), Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Because, darling, it's you

When Mikan’s eyes fluttered open, she was left in a state of confusion, panic. 

It only got worse when she turned her head and saw _him_ lying there, grey eyes closed, skin abnormally pale and only taking shallow breaths. 

It only got worse when everyone else had woken up and he still hadn’t. 

It only got worse when they needed to send in Hinata to wake him up. 

It only got worse when his eyes locked onto hers as he sat up. Her cheeks flushed and before she could even register what she was doing, she was running out of the room. The last thing she heard was, “Kamukura? No...you’re Hinata, aren’t you?” He sounded happy as he said it. 

It wasn’t until a while later that she got to see him again. They locked eyes across the room and again she wanted to run, to escape his piercing gaze. 

As she turned to leave, he reached out and gently grabbed her arm. “Mikan.”

Mikan slowly turned to face him, her hands already shaking terribly. “N-Nagito…”

“I need to speak to you.” His voice was hushed, almost as though he didn’t want anyone to overhear him. Mikan’s eyes flickered between his hand on her arm and his eyes. He followed her gaze and released her. “My apologies.”

“I-I don’t know if-”

“Please,” Nagito murmured. Mikan trembled, looking up at him. “I _need_ to talk to you.”

“Okay…” If she was being honest, she wanted to speak to him too. He smiled and led her out of the room. 

She followed him through the twisting corridors of Future Foundation until they came to a quiet hallway void of any other people. 

“Thank you for coming with me, Mikan. I know I don’t deserve to talk to you after how I treated you-”

“W-what are you t-talking about?” Mikan demanded. “I-I’m the one who treated you badly! I said y-you’d never understand because you weren’t in love and I-I did such horrible things…”

Nagito shook his head, smiling softly. “But you were wrong, Mikan!”

“A-about what?”

“I do love someone.” Nagito paused, toying with his hair. “And that’s why I was angry about what you did.”

“B-because I didn’t do it for real love?” Mikan asked, turning her head to the side in confusion. Nagito again shook his head. 

“No. Because I couldn’t believe the woman I loved would commit a crime for Despair...I never would have been as angry if it were the others. But you...Mikan, you’re special to me. I wasn’t... _well_ in the Neo World. I was so fixated on _Hope_ and _Despair_ that I couldn’t think of anything else. When you committed a crime for something I stood against, it hurt me. And for my actions, I do truly apologise.” Nagito met Mikan’s eyes again before looking back down at the floor. 

“W-wait...l-love?” Mikan whispered. Her heart pounded in her chest. 

“Ah... I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” Mikan’s heart sank. “I know you wouldn’t feel the same about trash like me.” 

“That’s not it at all! N-Nagito…” Mikan looked down, heat rising in her face. “Please forgive me!”

“I forgive you,” Nagito said quietly. “For everything. Of course.”

“B-but-” Mikan paused, shaking her head. “You said-”

“I know what I said. I take it back. I forgive you, Mikan. Can you forgive me?” Mikan chewed on her lip for a moment, thinking. Nagito sighed. “That’s alright. I understand. I wouldn’t forgive me either.”

“N-no, that’s not it! You’ve got it all wrong!” Mikan took a breath before leaning forward and gently pressing her lips against Nagito’s. “I-I was wrong. I didn’t love her...but you were always there for me a-after she...and you never let me be alone. N-not even in the N-neo World... and you let me take care of you…”

Mikan smiled softly. “I see,” Nagito murmured. She couldn’t tell if it was her imagination, but he seemed to be blushing. “So…”

It suddenly dawned on her how awkward the situation was. He had just woken up. She squeaked and looked away. “I-I’m sorry! I really shouldn’t have done that...y-you only j-just woke up and y-you haven’t had t-time to readjust yet and I-I probably took advantage of that...I’m so sorry!”

Nagito gently cupped her cheek. “You have nothing to apologise for, don’t worry. You didn’t take advantage of me.” He smiled brightly and Mikan felt her face heat up. 

“O-oh...okay then.” She looked up at him and smiled. “D-do you want to go get something to eat? W-with me, I m-mean?”

“Of course! Lead the way, Mikan.” Nagito smiled at her again and took her hand. 


End file.
